User blog:Tachikaze Master/ Fanfic: Act 2 "Meeting the Buddy Police!"
''Author's Notes Hello, again. Act 2 is out! I really don't have much to say exept that: This fiction needs information. I don't have any names for characters after this act. I think I preety much made up the baseline of the story, and I can't wait to share it! I'm not giving any spoilers, so yeah enjoy, as always. Act 2: Meeting the Buddy Police! ...Hi. Everyone calls me Ex, so you can call me that too. First, let's start with who I am. Athough there'll be preety much nothing to share, since I have "amnessia". I don't remember my real name, my home, my adress, and my family. In this case, the only friend I have is Ryuuga. I'm staying on his house now. I spent there overnight. It all started when I was suddenly in front of this card shop called Twister. In there I met Mr. manager, the manager of the shop. Then I met Ryuuga. He's a fellow buddyfighter. I fought against him, and lost. It was a close call, though. "Heyyyy! Ex? Are you awake? Jeez, you're a heavy sleeper, aren't ya?" Ryuuga says from downstairs. "No? I spent the whole life thinking about what to do. I can't stay in your place forever, and I can't get a job, you know?" I reply, still feeling tired for just waking up. "Well, whatever. Just come down! It's breakfast time!" Ryuuga. "Coming!" I reply. ''You sound like my mom. Not that I can remember who she is. I reply silently. After I went downstairs, I saw the kitchen table. Filled with original recipe miso soup and katsudon. "Hi. Did you sleep tight?" Someone asks me. Ryuuga's mom. Ryuuga's mom was a chef. She was a head chef of a restaurant called Yabu. Apparahantly it is preety famous. She had a yellow hair, fair skin, and she was wearing her white-and-pink apron. "Well, no. Not really." I reply. "That's no good. My mom always tells me if you don't get a good night's sleep, then you don't grow up." A boy replies with a voice 7 years old. He was Ryuuga's little brother, Zune. He had a blue eye, wearing a blue jacket, thinly. "Well, I can't remember anything my mom told me so..." I reply. "Well, that makes sense." Zune. "You shouldn't say things like that, Zune." Zune's dad tells. He's our avarage business dad, wearing a tuxedo, ready for work. "Thanks, but I'm fine." I reply. "Dad, can I take Ex to the field trip? Pleasee?" Ryuuga says. "But Ex isn't from your school, right? He won't be allowed on the bus." His mom replies. "If you really want to, you should ask your teacher." Adds his dad. "Okay, then, it's decided. Ex! We're going on a field trip!" Ryuuga says, joyfully. "Not so fast." His mom says, then continues with: "You need to get permission!" "But that's why we're going, mom! To get our permission." Ryuuga says. Ryuuga's mom gives a heavy sigh, and then says "Go ahead, young man!" "All right!!!" Ryuuga says. After that, I went to Ryuuga's school, unwillingly (dragged, if you even say so.). "Aibo Academy..." I read the sign aloud. "It's an exclusive school for BuddyFighters! Isn't it awesome? Come on!" I once again, unwillingly, follow him to his class. Class 6C, or as I remember it. "Hello~ Ms. Kamelon!" Ryuuga says. "Hello, Ryuuga. And... er, what was it again?" She asks. I try to answer, but Ryuuga answers for me. "He's Ex!" "Ex, eh? An unusual name. Whatever. I'm preety sure that there are no new students here today, though." She replies. "Well, that's because he's not a student from here at all!" Ryuuga says, WAY too casually. It made everyone's eyes budge out. One guy started laughing, then stopped. He probably realized that it wasn't a joke. "Then, what are you doing here?" She asked me. "I technically got 'dragged' by someone in the room." I reply, directing my eyesight on Ryuuga, on purpose. "No. No no no no no no no no no. Ryuuga, I'm not letting a foreign student in for the field trip." She replies, then says: "Ex, where are your parents?" I clench my fists, not on purpose, but I couldn't help it. "... dunno." I reply, holding back the headache. "What do you MEAN DUNNO!" She exploded. "I mean: Long story short. I have amnessia." I reply. Really trying to hold back my temper. "Oh, sorry..." She says. Although I can't help but be mad. "Nah, it's fine." I lie. "Well, I guess you could use the field trip for your own status." She replies. Although I can't understand what she means. "ALLR-" I cut him short. I don't need to explain why. "Sorry." Ryuuga replies, with an embarrased look on his face. "Now Ex, please sit down while I give some guidelines. I expect you to be at your best behavior." Ryuuga's teacher says. Not that I have any. ''I add silently.' "Oh this trip's gonna be so great!" Ryuuga tells himself. "Okay class! We will be going through our schedule. First, we get on the bus, and take a ride. Our first destination is the Photon Metal Mine. You will personally be able to see a core deck case of your own. Our second, and the last destination will be the Buddy Police HQs. The Buddy Police are the ones that apprehend all of our criminal fighters who break the law of keeping their monster's power safe. Is there any questions?" The class is silent, which meant that we'll be going straight to our destination. The first trip to the Photon Mine was fun. We got to see a core deck case being made, and even gave it a try. Although Ryuuga stoe everyone's turns. The second trip was, well, let's say uncomforting. Here are all the details. First of all, I got to meet a bunch of buddy police members. Like for insistance, Mr. Daisuke. He was a nice guy. The thing I didn't know was that this trip was about to get a whole lot dangerous. And as in DANGER. ''End of Story Thanks for reading! The next one will have a bit of intense action, and I think You'll enjoy the outcome. Hope you enjoyed! Credits I do '''NOT' own the game. I only own the storyline and the characters. ''Chapters:'' Last Chapter:Link Next Chapter: Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts